


The Very Good, Hilarious, Best Field Trip!

by AikoGamez



Series: The Wonderful Adventures Of (Y/N) Barnes And Peter Parker [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez
Summary: Peter and his class watched in shock as Flash touch (Y/N)'s chest, smirking when her eyes widened, assuming it was in pleasure. Until a fist smashed into his face and the elevator door opened, revealing Bucky Barnes. The man stared at the student on the floor and the girl who was like his daughter, "(Y/N) Barnes, What did you do?"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: The Wonderful Adventures Of (Y/N) Barnes And Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. CHAPTER 1 - THE INTERNSHIP?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel or anyone in it! If I did Tony wouldn't have died in end-game

Pairings - Peter Parker X (Y/N), Mentioned Tony x Pepper.

(Your POV)

I laid on my boyfriend quietly, my eyes flickering, beginning to fall asleep. "Underoos, Kiddo. Why don't you two move to your room." I raised my head slightly, forcing my eyes open. I blinked at Tony smiling slightly.

"M'kay." I yawned quietly, standing from Peters's chest and picking him up. Tony's eyes widened like normal and he chuckled, rubbing my hair.

"I'll never understand how you can pick people up like its nothing." He sighed and I stared blankly at him.

"Tony." My voice was deathly soft. "I'm a fucking a Mutant. Why do you constantly forget this." He chuckled and ruffled my hair again. "I'm the daughter of A random woman and a random person, it's how you met me."

"Oops, sorry brat. Keep forgetting because you're so sweet compared to your dear old mom." I hummed in response before nodding, walking out of the room.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

I let my head slam onto the granite table, letting a yawn escape my mouth. I blinked at the feeling of a head-on my back, I leaned up and put Peter's head onto my lap. "Zella, can you pass these out for me while I take a call?" A girl with a blue streak in her brown hair, Zella, walked up, chewing gum loudly. I blinked when she glared at me harshly, giving Peter a lovesick expression.

"She likes Pete?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. Peters's eyes open as he looked at me curiously. "I kinda feel bad." Peter's arm wrapped around my waist, giving my hand a small kiss. "Love ya, Pete."

I coughed into my hand, clearing my throat quietly. This field trip was going to be a bad time

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

I held the permission slip towards Peter, smirking in mischief. "I'm not going." Peters's eyes closed in joking anger. "I have work for Bruce." He tilted his head in confusion "We're testing my powers of plant manipulation" he let a small 'oh'.

"Can we cuddle?"I sighed nodding and pulling him into my chest, I wrapped his arms around and pulled him close. I let out a soft sigh, yawning, letting Peter burrow his face into my chest. "I love you." I rubbed Peter's hair softly.

"Love ya' to Pete." I kissed his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(3rd Person POV)

(Y/N) blinked as she walked towards the lobby, smirking evilly. She had lied about trained with Bruce so he would trust her, now she was walking to go lead Peter's tour. She slid her hand across the wall, waving at interns as she passed them.

She finally reached the lobby, smiling at Nadia, the women at the front desk...also known as Loki. "Hello! I'm (Y/N)! I assume your Midtown?" Peter gaped at her, betrayed, and sighed. The teacher, also gaping, though for different reasons but also nodded. "Great!"

"what's your name baby?" The male near the front spoke, looking at her chest. (Y/N) sighed, shaking her head at the obvious perving he was doing. She let out a soft sigh, smiling fakely at the male, "I just said my name, I'm also taken." His face became red with embarrassment but he was about to harass her again when, luckily, the lobby intern interrupted him, "Hey kid, she's said no, stop pervin'" Peger sniggered but cleared his throat.

(Y/N) walked towards the metal detector, breathing in deeply, and beginning to explain the badges and what their levels meant. " And Alpha is the highest level! Any questions?" The male, Flash I think the pricks name was. Oh boy...


	2. MR.STARK?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky blinked at her response, nodded, and turned around before walking away. She smiled, calling for security and smiling at the students from Midtown. "And that's what happens when you assault someone!"

"So, do you have an intern with brown hair and brown eyes named Peter Parker?" I nodded yes with a smile, "if you mean my boyfriend then yes." Flash froze and stared in confusion, "but Penis is dating the whore named (Y/N-..." He froze as he seemed to connect the dots. 

"Um, I was joking?" I blinked and held up one finger "Let me explain, there's three strikes for bullying. If you bully a important person to the Avengers, Tony, or me then they get two ticked off." He stared at the one finger, "why did you take two down when he bullied you?" A male named Abe questioned curiously.

"Tony and Nat said I need to be more kind to myself so I'm taking away two." Peter clapped quietly "Improvement!" He cheered quietly. "Didn't even make a suicide joke yet!" He trailed off in his second sentence.

"Peter, detention when we get back!" I stared at the teacher, wondering why she didn't repremand Flash. "Mrs.." The women stared and smiled fakely, "It's Jamie Thompson, Pleasu-" I nodded and waved my hand "why didn't you repremand Mr..." I grabbed his card and turned it reading the name, 'Eugene..' I smiled at him fakely "Eugene Thompson?" She chuckled 

"You were presenting yourself, no wonder he flirted with you, especially with that low cut blouse." I stared at my high neck blouse plainly and held up one finger, "One more strike Mrs.Thompson!" I smiled and turned grabbing the badges when someone groped my chest, I froze, wide eyed.

I turned and slammed my fist into Flash's face, watching Loki leave his female form and power walked over to the brat that DARED touch me."And that's what happens when you assault someone" Peter giggled. "How dare you." The women walked over and I expected her to repremand the kid, but instead she slapped me. 

The noise rang through the room and the elevator door opened, showing the Avengers. The women then had the audacity to try to tell, no, DEMAND that I be thrown out of the tower for 'hitting her son'. Bucky cracked his knuckles and walked over, she smirked smugly when he grabbed my hand but was instead shocked when I was pulled into a hug. "How dare you touch my baby sister." Bucky murmered in Russian. I shook like a leaf in his arms.

"He. And. Hydra!" Bucky pulled me closer to his body and kissed my hair, "It's okay baby spiderling." I nodded and I listened as the Avengers had everyone sign an NDA and they banned Flash and his mom from the tower. "You alright." I nodded no. "Well I'll make you happy. WE'LL make you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be kinda different from other Fieldtrip things....seeing as its 10:11 and I'm tired, I kinda don't wanna write out the entire thing! Sorry!


End file.
